Too Hot
by QuietToxic
Summary: Lithuania and Poland play the infamous game Too Hot... What will it lead to? Well, obviously, it leads to some LietPol smut. Kink meme deanon.


Lithuania was not often bored. It came with being a nation; he had government business to work on, people to meet with and report to, other nations to discuss things with, citizens to look after... He didn't have a lot of time for himself, and when he did, the Eastern European most certainly didn't spend it being bored.

Well, except today.

Today he just didn't feel like reading a book, and he didn't feel like watching one of America's new movies, and he certainly wasn't in the mood to go out into the city, not when it had been raining for three days straight. Today Lithuania just sat in his favourite chair, doing nothing and generally being _bored out of his mind_. He'd turned on the radio, but there was nothing interesting on. He'd tried calling Estonia, but the man wasn't picking up his phone – and not online either, which was a rare occurrence. He'd even gone as far as watching videos on YouTube, but he couldn't see what today's society found so exciting about people telling everyone what they thought and sharing their odd videos with the whole world. Perhaps he was old-fashioned, the Lithuanian wondered. Perhaps he needed to catch up with his citizens a bit more. Yes, that was what he was going to do! Screw the rain, he'd just get an umbrella and go out and _talk to his citizens_ like every nation should.

Lithuania almost excitedly got out of his chair and began searching for his raincoat in the heap of jackets on the coat rack in the narrow hallway of his apartment. He had a feeling most of those weren't his, but America's, Hungary's or Poland's. Not that he was complaining; the nation was glad to have good friends like them. Just when he'd finally found his grey jacket, of course completely buried underneath all the other coats, the doorbell rang. Lithuania brushed his hair out of his face and looked up in wonder. Who could possibly have defied the storm outside to come see him? The nation hung his coat over his shoe rack and went to open the door. Someone had stuck chewing gum to the security peephole of the door some weeks ago, so he couldn't see who was on the other side.

After quickly checking if he had some change in case it was a person collecting money, Lithuania opened the door. A wild, wet flurry of green, orange and blond jumped on him right away. The nation let out a very unmanly shriek and stumbled backwards, waving his arms to keep himself upright.

'LI-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEET!' the attacker screamed. Lithuania stopped flailing when he recognized the nickname and the voice uttering it.

'Poland,' he started, muffled into said nation's soaked orange raincoat, 'what are you doing here?' He wriggled around. 'Please let me go...'

'Oh, yeah, of course,' Poland said, releasing the poor Lithuanian. 'I'm all wet!' The man shook out his hair like a wet dog, took off his coat and, after some searching for a spot, handed it to Lithuania, who threw it on top of his own jacket. It didn't seem like he would be going anywhere anytime soon.

'It would be pointless to invite you in, but please, do come in,' Lithuania said tentatively – for all his friendship with Poland, he found the man was still absolutely unpredictable.

'Okay,' Poland smiled, already taking off his boots. The two of them walked into Lithuania's small living room, carefully manoeuvring around the furniture and sitting down on the couch.

'So, uh, Poland, why are you here?' Lithuania asked again, breaking the rather uncomfortable silence that hung between the two.

'Well, I was totally bored out of my mind, so I thought, hey, maybe Liet has something interesting to do. And I was in the neighbourhood, so why not?'

Lithuania frowned at his long-time friend. 'Something interesting? Such as... What?'

'I don't know! Something!' Poland shrugged. 'We haven't been spending a lot of time together as of late, you know, so I thought we should catch up.' He bit his lip and looked at Lithuania. 'Don't you think so?'

'W-well, I suppose you're right...'

'Of course I am!' With that, the man's blinding grin was back. He crossed his green-clad legs and leant back. 'What were you doing, Liet?'

The nation shifted. 'Nothing, really,' he answered. 'I was just leaving for the city.'

'In this weather?' Poland asked incredulously, looking out the window at the downpour outside. 'It's not even raining, its _storming_! It's good I came by; otherwise, you might have ended up sick or, like, swiped away by the storm or something! You should really watch out, Liet.'

'I've seen worse, Poland, you know that too,' Lithuania said calmly, and then stood up. 'Do you want something to drink?'

Poland tilted his head and a racked look flashed over his features for a split second before he smiled again and asked for some water. Lithuania turned his back on the blond and went to the kitchen. As he filled a glass of water for Poland, he wondered what would come of his day. Poland undoubtedly had some weird idea about what they could do and they'd be stuck in his apartment for the rest of the day. The nation sighed, but couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from twitching upward ever so slightly. He shook his head and took the water back to his friend in the living room.

Poland had picked up the book he had tried reading for about ten minutes and was flipping through it quickly. When Lithuania set the glass down on the table in front of him, the nation looked up with a smile. 'Learning Spanish?' he asked, green eyes twinkling with amusement.

'Yes, well,' Lithuania answered, 'I thought it could be useful...'

Poland raised an eyebrow bemusedly. 'The language of passion? Really, Liet? You?'

'N-not because of that!' the brunet protested. 'It's just that... Ah, so many people speak Spanish and I didn't so I thought I shou-'

'Oh my God, Liet, you're still as easy to embarrass as ever!' Poland laughed loudly. 'Of course you're not learning it because it's passionate! You're, like, way too stiff for that!' He poked his friend in the stomach. 'Hahaha, Liet being passionate, imagine that! Whaha!' He doubled over in laughter, holding Lithuania's shirt with one hand. The Lithuanian tightened his lips and waited patiently for the laughing fit to end. At last, Poland's laughter subsided into quiet hiccups and he sat up to wipe the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his burgundy jacket. 'Oh, God, passionate, you. Sorry, but the image is just so amusing.'

'I think we both know that I _can_ be passionate.'

Poland smirked. 'Oooh, now that you say it...' He shook his head and brushed a hand through his hair. 'But, really, that was, like, ages ago. How do I know you haven't become as boring as, I don't know, Estonia?'

'I'll have you know that there are a lot of things about Estonia that you don't-'

'_Want_ to discover,' Poland interrupted. 'I have no doubt about him being some kind of closet perv-'

'I never said that!'

'But, you know, outwardly he's boring and you're totally dodging the question. How do I know you're not boring?'

Lithuania opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when he realized he _had_ nothing to say. Poland was looking at him expectantly, head tilted and eyebrows high on his forehead. Slim fingers with gnawed off nails were tapping a rhythm on the worn-out couch. It sounded like a popular American song. That reminded Lithuania of something. He pondered the sudden thought that had crossed his mind for a few seconds before opening his mouth again. 'I think I know a way to prove to you that I am not boring.'

'Oh, tell me. I'm all ears.' Poland uncrossed his legs and set his elbows on them, resting his chin on one hand.

Lithuania sat down on the edge of the coffee table, right in front of the Pole. 'Earlier this day, I was just looking around on YouTube. I listened to some music and watched weird video blogs-'

'Vlogs,' Poland said. 'Did you see that one about that girl who dresses her dog up and takes it out in a pushchair? It's totally disturbing.'

'No, I didn't. As I was saying, I watched some video bl- Sorry, _vlogs_, and somehow ended up on a video of people playing a game-'

'Was it Truth or Dare? 'Cause Truth or Dare is boring.'

'No, it wasn't, and would you just let me talk please? Thank you.' Lithuania sighed. Spur-of-the-moment ideas never worked out well for him, and he had a feeling this one wouldn't either – although there was some room in his mind for potential outcomes that didn't involve anyone, Poland in particular, laughing at him. 'The game was called _Too Hot_.' When Poland's face lit up, the nation immediately regretted saying it. Now Poland would laugh at him, and he would be sad and they'd be back where they started.

'_Too Hot_? I can't believe you'd watch that!'

'It was on accident!'

'Still.' Poland had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 'So, in order to show me that you are still passionate...?'

Lithuania looked at the rain. Maybe Estonia would be online now. Poland would be distracted if he saw the northern Baltic, ask him if he really was a closet perv. Or perhaps they could just watch a movie and if he didn't flinch during the kissing scenes, the man would believe that he was still passionate... Somewhere. Or possibly...

'Hello, Liet? Earth to Lithuania! Are you there?'

'O-of course, please excuse me.'

'As I was saying: So, in order to show me that you are still passionate...?'

Now the Lithuanian looked at the floor. 'W-we play it,' he responded shyly. 'We play _Too Hot_.'

Poland leant back again, spreading his arms over the worn-out couch cushions. 'I can't say no to that, can I?'

'Actually, you can...'

'But I won't, Liet! I totally love the idea! It's a very easy game, isn't it?' And he leant forward again, eyes locking with Lithuania's.

The Lithuanian blinked, but otherwise didn't let go of Poland's gaze. 'It is...' He swallowed hard at the look in his friend's eyes - one he hadn't seen in centuries. A look of defiance, curiousness, and _want_. Did Poland still want him? Moreover, did he, Lithuania, still want Poland? Or was he reading too much into it?

'Liet?'

'Uh, yes?'

'The rules. Let's determine them.'

'Oh!' Lithuania said. Ooooh, god, they were actually going to play the stupid game. Why had he watched those videos? Why? 'We're not allowed to... To touch one another – with our hands –, and not allowed to stop... _Kissing_.' His voice quavered slightly. 'And the victor gets to do whatever they want to the one who l-looses.' After a pause, he added, 'Within limits! And for, ah... Hm, until dinner?'

'Okay!' Poland rose from the couch and motioned for Lithuania to get out of the way. He moved aside and the Pole walked over to the center of the room, where there was more space. The man smiled and Lithuania shyly shuffled over to him. They looked at each other for a few seconds, before Poland announced, 'Countdown! Three, two, one... Go!'

'Wha-' Poland's lips smashed together with Lithuania's rather harshly, and unexpectedly, even with the countdown. The man widened his eyes before letting them flutter shut. Poland was eager as ever, except there were no hands holding Lithuania's collar or tugging his hair or something of the sorts. The nation balled his hands into fists and kept them at his sides with difficulty. He wanted to win this _game_ now that they were actually playing it, but he had forgotten how well his friend could kiss. He felt Poland smile against his lips and open his mouth. Lithuania shut his eyes more tightly and parted his lips, quickly darting out his tongue to touch Poland's. He wanted to gain the upper hand.

Poland responded quickly, pushing his lips against Lithuania's forcefully and bringing his entire body closer to the man. Lithuania opened his eyes and almost broke away from the Pole to gasp for breath when a leg hooked around his knee and almost made him trip. He somehow had the time to wonder if Poland had played this game before, and, if yes, with whom, and why that made him feel envious, before the man in question shoved his tongue between his lips and started rubbing the roof of his mouth.

He hadn't changed at all, Lithuania thought as he shivered at the feeling of Poland's tongue, hot in his mouth with the all-too familiar taste of honey and rain. Neither of them had, in this respect. He decided he quite liked that idea and started kissing more vigorously. There was a slight falter in the other's movements, as if he was surprised Lithuania was participating, but not for long. Leg still hooked around the brunet's ankle, Poland leant forward, this time effectively making Lithuania topple over. He let out a muffled 'hmph!' when he landed with his back on the coffee table. Poland was leaning over him, their mouths were still connected. Poland's hair was brushing his cheek.

Lithuania moaned quietly, cutting off when he felt Poland smirk, and he tried to prop himself up, which wasn't easy with the other man almost lying on him. He somehow succeeded and found Poland sitting on his upper legs. The Pole groaned into his mouth and pushed their upper bodies together. Lithuania, resolute not to be defeated, pushed back with equal force. His elbows buckled when Poland grounded his hips on his crotch.

Oh, _god_, he was smirking again. It felt so _good_ on his lips, that grin that would be blinding if not pushed against his mouth. Lithuania opened his eyes slightly and found himself staring straight into Poland's green irises. The man's eyes were still bright and sharp as ever, although the look of want was now predominant, shifting into lust as he watched. Lithuania closed his eyes again and tilted his head to escape the gaze and to get better access to Poland's mouth. The men pushed against each other, tongues entwined in a fight for dominance, Poland pushing the both of them further back on the table and somehow wrapping his legs around Lithuania's waist, and they were _still not touching each other_.

They were both beginning to get out of breath and the kiss was getting sloppier with the second. Lithuania could feel his friend's chest heaving against his own. They were in contact, but it was so different without the lingering touches, the tugging and pulling on clothes and hair that kissing Poland usually involved. Lithuania trembled under the man's touch – or rather, lack thereof. And he realized, as they kept kissing, lips and tongues moving in the ghost of a memory from hundreds of years ago, that he really didn't care about the game anymore. With that thought, the nation lifted his hands from the table and cupped Poland's jaw, not to pull him closer, just to let him know that he surrendered. The blond pulled away breathlessly and looked into Lithuania's eyes, wearing a triumphant and still lustful expression.

'I win,' he breathed, clutching onto Lithuania's shoulders. Lithuania nodded. 'That means I get to do to you whatever I want.' Lithuania nodded again. Poland licked his lips and tried to calm his breath. 'Give me that glass of water please. My mouth is, like, really dry.'

'To do whatever you want doesn't mean I have to do whatever _you_ want,' Lithuania said, nevertheless reaching backwards to grab Poland's water and handing it to him, but not before taking a sip himself.

'Nah, I wouldn't have to win a game for that.' The Pole gulped down the rest of the water and wiped his mouth. Then he leant back a little bit and looked at his friend. 'Hm,' he started, 'what do I do now?' Lithuania wanted to say that he had some ideas, but if he did that, he would have to explain them and he absolutely wanted to avoid that awkward conversation. Poland licked his lips again. 'Liet.' Lithuania looked him in the eyes. 'If you don't want something, just say it, okay? I'd totally hate to make you uncomfortable.' Was he imagining it or did the man's gaze shift to his back momentarily?

'Liet, I'm serious. Just say it.'

Lithuania nodded. He wanted to say that it didn't matter, _god__,_ Poland, nothing matters because I just really _want you right now_, you can do whatever you want, whatever, _everything_, I don't care as long as you're the one doing it – but he kept those thoughts to himself. Poland would probably laugh.

'Lithuania.'

'Hm?'

'Kiss me.'

Lithuania's train of thought stopped immediately and he mindlessly leant forward to oblige Poland's order. This kiss was different from the one they'd shared seconds ago – more sincere, softer. And Poland's hands weaved their way through Lithuania's hair to draw him closer. The Lithuanian pulled away to gaze at him, hands resting on Poland's sides.

They looked at each other for some time, without saying anything. Then Lithuania pulled up one corner of his mouth and leant back, spreading his arms in an inviting gesture. Poland's eyes began shining and he kissed the other man's cheek, before moving down to place small kisses on his jaw. Lithuania shivered.

'You know, Liet?' asked Poland inbetween kisses. His fingers were dragging over Lithuania's indigo blouse slowly.

'What?'

'I should actually dress you up strangely or something, isn't it?' The fingers were leisurely unfastening the buttons now.

'Should you?' Lithuania looked at his friend, who looked up at him with a grin.

'I feel I should, but I don't think I'll have time for that.' The last button was opened and Poland pushed his fingers down on Lithuania's chest. 'Except if you don't w-'

'Of course I do.'

Poland looked at him in surprise and laughed silently. Lithuania could sense himself reddening and he looked away. Poland's lips connected with his jaw again, and then quickly moved downwards, finding his collarbone and lingering there for a few moments. The brunet let it wash over him, feeling slightly lightheaded and very much pleased with the way this was going. His hands seemed to have a will of their own, finding their way underneath the red jacket Poland was wearing and then underneath his thin white shirt. The man had moved further down, lightly dragging his tongue over rapidly hardening nipples with an amused smirk playing at his mouth.

Poland pushed his friend down on the coffee table. 'You totally haven't changed, have you, Liet?' he asked, obviously pleased.

'Mmm,' Lithuania groaned in response. His shirt fell open and Poland pushed it off. Then he folded his arms on his back and leant forward to kiss Lithuania on the lips. The nation groaned again, now in irritation. Poland kissed down his upper body, keeping his hands behind his back in a frustrating allusion to the stupid game they had played. Lithuania tried to pull up the man's shirt, until the Pole ultimately gave in, and he tugged off his own jacket and the top in one swift, irritated motion, shaking his head at Lithuania as he did so.

The Lithuanian breathed out through his nose, furrowed his brows and ran his hands over his friend's pale chest. Poland shrugged the hands off and continued kissing him. Eventually the man reached the waistband of Lithuania's trousers and he frowned. Then he laughed and took the fabric between his teeth.

Lithuania propped himself up and groaned when he saw Poland fumbling with his buttons. 'You're overdoing it!'

'Wuhwuh.'

'Wha – AH – what?' Poland had nudged the hardening bulge in his jeans with his chin.

'Am not, I said. And shush, you're, like, not allowed to complain.'

'We did not a-agree to that!'

'Psh.' Poland glared at him, but his eyes were ever amused. 'Okay, I'll hurry then.'

'Yes, plea- AH!' Lithuania's elbows gave way when Poland undid all the buttons on his jeans swiftly and pulled them down right away. Suddenly he was naked, with a very much amused Poland sitting between his legs, eyeing his freed erection. 'POLAND!'

'Can I _never_ do it right?' the Pole asked mockingly, but he fingered Lithuania's member as he did so. 'Hm... Maybe you should do it then.'

'Wha?'

'That's actually, like, a totally good idea! Here, get down, Liet.'

'Wha?' Before he knew it, the Baltic nation was being pushed off his table. He landed on the carpet face down and groaned in frustration. Just when he thought that maybe Poland had changed a tiny little bit...

'Come on, Lithuania!' Poland had taken his spot on the table – the _table_. It dawned on him, but at the same time, he didn't really care. So the nation crawled over to his friend, who had his legs spread invitingly. 'Go on then!' the man encouraged him.

Lithuania did as told, unbuttoning Poland's green denims, sliding them down and – oh, he wasn't wearing any underwear. Without paying any attention to the Pole's odd habits, Lithuania folded his hands around the man's already hard member. Poland breathed in sharply and shivered. Lithuania allowed himself a small smile and started moving his hands slowly, soon changing to only one and using the other one to caress Poland's thighs and his stomach. How had he not missed this? He'd thought for a long time that he and Poland were just friends these days. Apparently, he had been very wrong about what he felt for the silly man. The Lithuanian looked up at Poland, who had his head thrown back and was moaning lowly. A surge of sudden affection washed over him and he stood up to lean over the Pole.

'Lieeeeeet,' the blond whined, 'don't stop!'

Lithuania did not say anything in response, leaning forward to kiss Poland. Despite his protests, the man kissed back without any hesitation. Lithuania crawled onto the table too, not leaving the other's lips. He let his hand fall down until he felt Poland's member in his palm and continued his earlier administrations. Poland shuddered and moaned louder, into his mouth. Lithuania shifted around until he felt himself brush his hand. The Baltic opened his hand and grasped his own cock as well, pushing it together with Poland's.

'Ah!' the Pole gasped, looking at him with wide eyes. 'L-Liet, I thought I was... I thought I should – ah – do things to you?'

'You can make dinner for me later,' Lithuania breathed into the man's ear.

'That's not how it- Ah, god!'

He didn't say anything after that, the only sounds coming from being low moans, interspersed with the sporadic cut-off scream. Despite popular belief – very _disturbing_ popular belief – Poland had never been loud when making love. Lithuania loosely held both their erections in his left hand, leaning on his quavering right. He moved up and down, rubbing himself together with Poland and joining their mouths in another searing kiss. Poland wrapped his calves around Lithuania's upper legs and his arms around the man's neck, burying his hands in the brown hair again. They broke the kiss after some time to gasp for breath and Lithuania hid his sweaty face in Poland's shoulder. He leant on his elbow as his strength was fading and heat spread through his body, collecting in his nether regions.

'Ah, Liet...' Poland gasped loudly. 'Li-ah!' A violent shudder travelled through his body and his legs tightened around Lithuania's, before falling down limply, even though he was still trembling. Lithuania reached his own climax soon after, breathing in Poland's scent through his nose as he spilled himself in his hand, already sticky with Poland's seed. He chose to fall off the table, on his knees on the carpet, instead of collapsing on top of the Pole. He'd have to clean the coffee table for sure. But now the Baltic rested his head on Poland's knee and tried to calm his breath. After a while, he felt Poland stir and he looked up.

Poland looked back at him with a sort of sudden admiration in his eyes, and a hint of an emotion Lithuania knew all too well on that face – love. He mindlessly stared back as Poland slowly reached over and tucked a strand of clammy brown hair behind his ear.

'We ought to play that game more often,' the blond proposed quietly.

Lithuania smiled and shook his head. 'If you want an excuse to kiss me – you don't need one.'

'I...' Poland stared at his friend, then tiredly shook his head as well. 'We are going to take a shower, and then you will make us dinner, and then we'll, like, talk.'

'Why do I have to make dinner?'

'Because you totally have to do whatever I want, remember?' And just like that, the regular Poland was back again, if not for the fact that he was sitting naked on Lithuania's coffee table and still had the odd, loving look in his eyes.

'Hey, no,' Lithuania protested halfheartedly as he watched Poland shakily stand up, 'that's not the deal. It's _you may do whatever you want to me_, not _I will do whatever you want for you_.'

'Who cares? Come on, Liet.' Poland pursed his lips and found his way around the furniture again, and through the door to the hallway to find Lithuania's bathroom. The Baltic nation sighed, but he smiled despite that. Hm, who would've known YouTube was good for something after all? He'd have to leave a nice comment on that video...

'LI-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEET!'

'I'm coming, I'm coming!'

Snorting. '_Again_?'

...Well, maybe it was a bit early for that.


End file.
